


soft, sweet

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [13]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: D/s dynamic, Fingering, M/M, waxing poetic abt how big and good magnus is but what else is new for nikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: It's a fucking power trip, having Magnus pliant and begging like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man i just couldnt live without having magnus being fingered on my ao3 any longer

It's a fucking power trip, having Magnus pliant and begging like this. Taako loves it.

Loves it because Magnus is so much _bigger_. Because, here, he needs him. Without Taako, there would be none of this, and he can read that gratitude plainly in those soft brown eyes. 

He's gorgeous, spread out on the bed as he is; muscle wrapped in soft, healthy fat. Dark skin that reflects the sweat on his cheeks and chest so nicely. 

Here, Taako provides. Magnus lies back.

"I love you," Magnus whines, and it comes out sounding like a single word with how breathless he's become, "Taako, _more_ , I can do it, I promise."

Another reason to love this private thing they've carved: it's all his alone. Every small sigh and shiver. He can give and take more sensation as he sees fit. He can coax him to begging.

Taako brings a second finger to Magnus' slick asshole, and slips it inside to join the first.

Magnus, beautiful and soft and strong and a million other things Taako will never find words for in Common tongue, gasps like he's been burned. Like he's kept alive solely by the singe.

It's a power trip.

Taako starts a slow pace. "Still good?"

Magnus nods, his nails scratching idly along a spot on his ribs, grounding. If Taako weren't so occupied, he'd be there too, kneading in that gentle way that comforts them both.

He can only offer words, though, busy as his hands are. "Good. You look fucking magnificent right now."

Scenes like this inspire more praise than Taako's used to giving, but that means it's also more for Magnus to hear, and he absorbs it with a shudder that radiates out from his spine.

"Because you're so good at-" he starts, but Taako cuts him off with a particularly deep thrust.

"Hey. None of that. Taako's takin' care of his man, you can't turn it back on me."

He can't keep the tease from his voice, but he manages a hushed tone. Magnus, his big, gorgeous pet, seems so precious like this. Like any loud noise might break him.

Taako would never break him. Not in ways he didn't want.

Magnus goes quiet again, and Taako moves a hand to his dick, not stroking so much as suggesting that it might be an option. Just that brief kiss of contact has Magnus gasping, very obediently _not_ bucking his hips, and Taako rewards him with a brief squeeze.

A third finger joins the ones inside him. It's solely Magnus on the receiving end, all about him tonight, but Taako finds himself dizzy and hot regardless.

" _Taako_ …" he whines.

A rough thrust. Whine gives way to moan. And then again, and again in turn.

A fucking _power trip_.

Magnus comes untouched, and Taako watches his heavy cock twitch and release on his own gut. 

Taako's body feels as spent as Magnus' looks; no orgasm but something in the cage of his chest unfurled now. When he looks at his man, spread out and sweating, it's as though Taako doesn't have enough ribs to hold back the current of affection in him.

" _Magno_ ," he breathes, slipping his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets, "darling. Gods above and below, Mags. You're a fucking _delicacy_ , like this."

Pliant and warm still, Magnus brings a hand to his face to try and cover his dumb smile. Taako sees right through him, but that goes both ways, he's sure.

And then Magnus gasping, and Taako is sure his expression is even prettier now. From where he's ducked to lick and kiss his stomach clean, he can't quite see, but Taako is fine to exchange a little power for more of those soft, sweet sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> [@ nycreous on twitter](http://twitter.com/nycreous)


End file.
